Happy Haunts Await 2
by Wile E. Coyote
Summary: Sequel to Happy Haunts 1. A new dark force has appeared within the Haunted Mansion, and a dark past involving Emily, a hatbox carrying ghoul and a bloodstained axe brings a hidden past of the Haunted Mansion into the world. Rated K for mild violence.
1. Welcome Come Foolish Mortals

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Haunted Mansion or any of its 999 inhabitants; I just own the other few that recently joined. Kim, Jody, Sakura, Tiki and other characters are my own. The Haunted Mansion is a wonderful tribute from the man with the dreams turned into imagination: Walt Disney. This story is tributed to him and his great work, and I've never been on the ride before!

Unfortunately, I have given up on my Haunted Mansion Christmas fic, so I apologise to readers of that story. In the story I was going to involve the ghosts of the HM join forces with Jack to battle Oogie Boogie, Madame Leota and the Phantom, and the kid ghosts would save the mansion. I'm sorry again. As for the Phantom Manor fanfic, that is still in progress.

This fanfic is based on the new storyline coming to the Haunted Mansion ride.

* * *

**Happy Haunts Await 2**

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back Foolish Mortals…and Welcome New Arrivals**

_When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls…whenever candle lights flicker where the air is deathly still, that is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight! _

Enclosed by tall, wrought iron gates, hidden deep within the swamps of Louisiana, several miles north of New Orleans was an old stately mansion. Many years old, this mansion was filled with darkness and rumours. One particular interesting rumour was that the house was said to be haunted by spirits of the damned. Built in 1671, this mansion was foolishly built on Indian burial grounds, and every so called spirit dwelling within died a gruesome and horrid death, now sealed within the boundaries of the mansion.

The mansion was growing very old, the walls greying in colour with large cracks appearing in several places, ivy and weeds growing freely everywhere. All the windows were curtained. Giant dead oak trees hung around the house, trying to keep it hidden from prying eyes, but nothing could stop the world from seeing a tiny glimpse of the mansion.

People have said things…things that cause shivers to run up their spines. Some people say they've heard mysterious music from within the walls, seen lights in dark windows and even laughter from the graveyard outback.

On this particular miserable day, another paperboy nervously cycled up to the locked gates of the old Gracey Mansion. What was the point of him bringing post, if nobody actually ever came to collect it? There was a large pile of letters, bills, newspapers and advertisements scattered about the grounds by a strong breeze. The paperboy nervously parked his bicycle by an old tree and slowly approached the gates. He slowly moved a hand and arm through a hole in the gate, a pile of advertisements in his palm. Suddenly, a pair of transparent arms appeared in midair and took the advertisements, causing the boy to leap back in fright. A young girl with brown hair going down to her shoulders materialised on the opposite side of the gate.

"Gee, thanks," said the girl to the paperboy who stared right through the girl.

The girl, named Sakura, disappeared before a bush and came back out reeling a wheelbarrow in front full of mail. She dumped the advertisements into the wheelbarrow and started scrambling about for the post lying about on the ground.

"Post today! The government should be keeping an eye on the postal service!" complained Sakura as she scooped up a pile of letters addressed to the late Master Gracey. "All they care about is taxes, war, underwear and watching singing donuts!"

Sakura looked up and saw that the paperboy had fled on his bike, his screams echoing into the sky.

"Funny guy?" said Sakura and finished picking up the letters and drove the wheelbarrow up to the mansion.

* * *

Despite the morbid music being played on the massive pipe organ by Wolfgang Furlong, the ballroom was quite a jolly place. Great chatter and laughter came from the long dining table, Victoria Abigail Boufout desperately trying to blow out her candles on her birthday cake which was now moldy from being there for more than 50 years. Master Gracey's drunken Uncle Murray swung precariously from his usual spot on the ballroom chandelier, a pair of star-crossed lovers sat on opposite him.

The ballroom dancers waltzed continuously around the room, cursed to dance forever. Sitting in a red armchair by the fire sat Kimberly, an intelligent 14 year old, although at the moment she looked very bored and depressed, her eyes lost in the flickering green flames that forever resigned in the fireplace. Little Jimmy Rickets perched on top of the fireplace, flirting with a non-living stone bust and kissing her on the cheek, as if expecting to get some sort of response.

Kimberly had recently discovered Jody's little fling with Little Leota that happened not long after they had first settled in the Haunted Mansion, and now she wasn't talking to him. Sakura entered the ballroom, carrying a pile of old newspaper articles. Behind came the three Hitchhiking Ghosts, each carrying a pile of newspapers, magazines and unopened letters.

"Goodness gracious, that's a lot of post!" cried Victoria, glancing at the piles of post that four spirits loaded onto the table. "Are the post offices going on strike?"

"No, this is all the post that no one's collected yet, it dates back to…before I was born!" said Sakura, snatching a pornographic magazine away from Gus and chucking it into the fireplace.

Sakura turned to face the three Hitchhiking Ghosts, each looked bored, Ezra especially looking glum. She dumped a pile of post in each of their arms.

"Now, you've got to put all of these newspapers and junk into piles. Things that are not necessary, dispose of!" ordered Sakura angrily.

The three hitchhikers groaned unhappily and set to work sorting out the piles of post. Sakura collapsed into an armchair opposite Kim and examined her staring into the green flames in the fireplace. Sakura felt very concerned for her friend, as she was the caring type.

"How are you coping?" she asked Kim, who smiled briefly at Sakura.

"Alright," she replied quietly, her eyes still looking deep into the fire. "I can't believe Jody could be such a jerk! He is too young to be making love, and he did it behind my back as well!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Kim, we are sort of now the living impaired and rules do not generally apply to us any longer. And besides the best part about being a ghost is that you can fly!" said Sakura and she sprang out of her seat and soared into the air but suddenly flopped sideways and crashed into and through a wall, before materialising back into her seat. "Oops…I guess I need to work on my flying…"

"I guess so…but still he is reckless and stupid and could get himself hurt and he's stupid!" said Kim looking at Sakura with a frightening glare.

"Er…you said stupid twice," commented Sakura.

"It doesn't matter what I said!" cried Kim, looking as though her head was about to burst from the rage boiling up inside her. "The only way I'm gonna forgive Jody if he apologises to me!"

And with that she vanished, however, Sakura could hear Kim's footsteps and her eyes looked up the staircase, hearing Kim's loud sobbing. Sakura sadly shook her head and then noticed Gus reading another pornographic magazine.

* * *

Jody himself trudged down a corridor of the Haunted Mansion, down and depressed. His little fun with Little Leota had cost him his best friend and he now felt incredibly guilty. He approached the dark door that led to Madame Leota's séance room. Since the crazy Christmas the mansion had less than three months before, it was revealed that Leota was not killed but had simply teleported herself to another crystal ball, several hundred miles away in Texas where she joined forces with the Phantom and Oogie Boogie to conquer the Haunted Mansion, and the Phantom even restored. However, when the Phantom was about to destroy Kim, Jody and Sakura, Leota realised the mansion was her home and the children her friends, so she willingly sacrificed her body and destroyed the Phantom, but ended up imprisoned in her crystal ball again.

Jody nervously placed his hand on the doorhandle and pulled down on it and entered Madame Leota's chamber. A harsh and cold breeze blew around the room and a vacant green mist floated around the séance table in the centre of the room. A hazy crystal ball stood in the middle of the table, perched on a metal stand. Jody could just make out Madame Leota's disembodied head floating within the ball.

"Come to me spirits…speak to me…answer this call…hear me!" cried Madame Leota.

"Ahem!" coughed Jody and Leota swung around in her crystal ball, causing her incantation to collapse and the green mist and strong breeze faded in an instant. Madame Leota glared angrily at Jody.

"What do you want!" she snapped. "I was trying to contact more spirits!"

"What? So you can start your own mafia?" asked Jody sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up! Now what do want? Answer me now or I will sacrifice you in a voodoo ritual!" said Madame Leota.

"I just came to tell that thanks to your daughter, I've lost my best friend!" roared Jody.

"Well maybe if your pitiful emotions had not run high, then you wouldn't have lost your best friend," replied Madame Leota.

"Well I...I…er…you're right," said Jody and he turned away to conceal his tears.

"Now, stopped your blubbering and stay still!" said Madame Leota. "I've got some callers and they need answering!"

Madame Leota closed her eyes and the strong breeze and green mist returned to the séance room, circling around creating a stormy vortex above Jody's head.

"Hear me spirits of the damned! Come to my void! Join us in this haunted mansion!" cried Leota.

A powerful static electrical bolt struck the ceiling and smashed the lightbulb in the lamp that hung from it. Leota started to wince and scream with pain, ghostly figures appearing on the walls and floor, moaning and sending a powerful gust of wind that blew Jody of his feet. Jody watched in horror and five or six black spirits flew out of the crystal ball containing Madame Leota, hovered about in midair for several seconds and then vanished into the ceiling above.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" roared Madame Leota and she fell unconscious inside her own crystal ball.

The room restored to normal and Jody slowly stood up and approached the unconscious head inside the ball. He tapped the glass but Leota did not respond. She just floated in the ball like a deflated beachball caught in the current.

"Oh, boy!" said Jody and rushed out of the room to look for help.

Several minutes later, Jody had returned with Master Gracey, Little Leota, the Hitchhiking Ghosts, Kim, Sakura, Medicine Man Tiki, Victoria and Wolfgang Furlong to the séance room and he had to explain what happened. Sakura was getting a little agitated when she saw Kim and Jody both ignoring eachother as if they were invisible. Master Gracey tapped the crystal ball's surface with a cane.

"Leota? Leota? Rise and shine," said Gracey.

Madame Leota stirred and she looked about her and all the gaping faces. Her hair was even messier than before and she breathed heavily.

"What happened, Mother?" asked a concerned Little Leota, which caused Jody and Kim to glare at her in anger.

"Hasn't the boy told you what happened?" asked Leota.

"From his point of view," said Master Gracey.

"Oh, right. Well, I tried contacting more spirits but then they five hideous wraiths appeared and overpowered my séance and left me in this dreaded state!" said Madame Leota. "And I think we might have some new visitors to the mansion…some that I fear are possessed by great evil."

* * *

Later on in the ballroom, after hours and most ghosts had gone to sleep, Master Gracey, Madame Leota, Victoria, Wolfgang, the Hitchhiking Ghosts and Tiki sat discussing Leota's sightings. Tiki sat cross-legged before the fireplace, staring deeply into the flames, speaking with spirits who have crossed over.

"Well Tiki, what can you tell us?" asked Master Gracey.

"The spirits tell me there is a dark past to this ancient house…one that nobody knows of, save one," said Tiki.

"Who?" asked Master Gracey.

"The spirits cannot say, but they do say it is one of the mansion's oldest residents," explained Tiki.

"Well that narrows are search down quite well doesn't it…" said Master Gracey.

Suddenly there was a fowl shriek and Emily Cavanaugh, the Bleeding Bride came tumbling out of the ceiling above and crashlanded on the floor. The other ghosts looked on in astonishment as Emily swooped up and brushed off the dust off of her old wedding gown. Her loud heart beat filled the room, an eerie red glow visible in Emily's chest.

"Sorry about that, I lost my balance and tumbled through the floor…" said Emily and she disappeared in a flash, her heart beat echoing loudly until it was out of hearing.

"What was that all about?" asked Gus.

"I think she was eavesdropping on us!" cried Madame Leota suspiciously.

"Don't be absurd, Leota," said Master Gracey, rolling his eyes. "My dearest wouldn't even think of spying."

Wolfgang suddenly rose and approached his beloved giant pipe organ. He took a seat at the stool, flexed his hands, which cracked loudly and he hammered down on the keys, making an eerie tune and busloads upon busloads of wraiths guzzled out of the organ pipes and up into the ceiling above.

"I think I might have a quick practice," said Wolfgang, sounding rather edgy.

"What's with him?" whispered Ezra to Phineas.

"You know who Wolfy gets," replied Phineas. "When he is not on his organ for over fifteen minutes he starts getting cranky."

"Gee…I thought he was always cranky?" said Ezra and he and Phineas chuckled lightly.

"Everybody is starting act rather suspicious…" said Madame Leota.

"Maybe they are doing that because they do not know who is responsible for this "Dark Past"…it could be anyone…" said Master Gracey and all the ghosts stared at one another with shifty eyes, much like the watching wallpaper within the mansion's corridors.

Unknown to all of the 1002 ghosts that occupied the mansion, the total had just got up to 1009 as a group of new ghosts had materialised. Up in the attic, as Emily drifted off to sleep, a mysterious figure dressed in a battered top hat and cloak appeared. He crazed eyes and he laughed quietly, but his laugh was scary enough to send a shiver down a ghost's spine.

"Sleep well my dear…for soon I will extract my revenge and turn this mansion upside-down and inside-out until it is in ruins and you will be put to rest!" he said and he disappeared, an object ratting in his hand…a hatbox…

**To be continued…**


	2. Black Widow Bride

**Author's Note: **This episode will introduce the dark past and a new character(s). I do not own the Haunted Mansion or any of its residents…well not any of the originals anyway. I own Kim, Jody, Sakura, Tiki and other characters. I also own this story. Also take into account that characters will "die", as in either be destroyed or crossover.

**Chapter 2: Black Widow Bride**

_Have you ever seen a haunted house? You know the kind I mean: That old dark house that's usually at the end of a dimly-lit street. The owners haven't been seen for years. No one really knows why? The windows are broken and boarded, and the shutters hang loose on their hinges. The trees have grown wild, their branches brush against the side of the weathering house, making strange noises in the night. There's a high vine covered fence around the property. Is it there to keep somebody out? Or is it there to keep something inside? It's a house people avoid walking past at night. Strange sounds come from within the walls, and it's said that eerie lights have been both of the attic windows, and in the graveyard at the side of the house. Our story resolves around this mysterious mansion, and now we continue to explore the wonders and mysteries of the Haunted Mansion! _

Dawn slowly rose in the mid-western and the rays of the sun shone through the windows of the Haunted Mansion. Today was another haunting day for the ghosts of the building, but after last night's events, many of the spirits were restless…than again, they are always restless! Sakura entered the ballroom, carrying that morning's newspaper, having successfully frightened off the postman for the 15th time that week. She joined her fellow ghosts at the dining table, where the ghostly king had fallen asleep again and one spirit lay unconscious underneath the table, drunken as can be. She inspected the newspaper and burst out laughing. Gus approached.

"What's so funny, Sakura?" asked Gus.

"It says here that the ride "It's A Small World" at Disneyland had to close as one of the singing animatronic suddenly produced a machine gun and opened fire on other animatronics and a robotic gang war started!" laughed Sakura and Gus raised an eyebrow and scuttled away as fast as his ball and chain would let him.

Kim stood on the balcony above the ballroom, her head full of thoughts, including last night's events. But, a firm image of Jody was stuck in a mind and she tried several ways to get him out of her head, including banging her head on the banister. Something loud from the attic caught Kim's attention. Curiosity taking over, she travelled along the landing and headed through the door and up the steps into the mansion's attic. A new sensation came over Kim; something was different in gloomy loft.

There were five portraits stood up within the junk, each one showing the same young woman dressed in a bridal dress with a different man standing beside her. As Kim passed each portrait, there was a mysterious slash of an axe that seemed to echo out of the woodwork, and the head of each man vanished before Kim's eyes. But when she stopped at the fifth and final portrait, she noticed that the same woman was there, but beside was a very familiar face.

"Master Gracey!" cried Kim in surprise.

Suddenly, the floorboards creaked loudly and Kim froze when a giant shadow towered over hers. Kim gulped and slowly turned, her heart beat at a million miles per hour. She turned fully, looked up and screamed her head off. Standing over her was an enormous, 10-foot high spider, with massive legs that nearly filled the entire room, and terrifying pincers that snapped wildly. Kim ran for her life, but the spider cut off all exits with just a step of its legs. Kim was backed into a corner with no hope escaping. Kim was so important she hadn't forgotten one tiny little detail: She was dead!

"Kim!" cried a voice.

Kim looked up and could see Jody standing in the doorway. He picked up the nearest item, a hat stand and he charged at the spider. Using the hat stand like a lance, he attacked the giant arachnid from behind, striking it in the backside. The spider screeched and turned, smashing the hat stand out of Jody's grip and knocked him to the floor with a single swipe of its legs. Jody, weaponless, scurried backwards as the spider moved in. Suddenly, there was a loud whistle and the spider stood down and turned. Kim looked up and saw Emily, the Bleeding Bride materialise. Although she had changed dramatically in appearance. No longer a freaky-looking, blue-faced, yellow-eyed woman but now a young, beautiful woman dressed in a flowing but ghostly blue wedding gown. Her hair which was white and crazed was now long, brown and curled at the tips. She wore a veil that covered her face, although her eyes were now a glistening green. She floated above the floor.

"Terence, stop trying to eat my friends!" commanded Emily, her face looking rather pulsated. The spider groaned and scuttled away into the darkness.

Kim and Jody both stared at Emily's new form in shock. Her new body was pulsated with a blue ghostly glow, but the beating heart she carried glowed blood red from behind her wedding gown. Emily looked at the two in patience.

"Terence, my giant pet tarantula," she explained. "And this is my true form, which I've been trying to morph back into ever since my death."

"Wha-?" asked Kim in confusion.

There was clattering from the stairway and a group of ghosts appeared, led by Master Gracey. Among the ghosts were Sakura, Victoria Boufout, Wolfgang Furlong the organist, Gus, Ezra, Phineas and the floating candelabra held by the invisible night maid Prudence.

"Emily, what is going on here?" cried Master Gracey, and he immediately noticed the photographs of his wife with other men. "No, seriously, what is going on?"

As Sakura waded through the crowd of gathering ghosts and approached Kim to help her get over her little shock, Emily stood silently her head bowed. Her ghostly bouquet of flowers materialised in her hands. Jody approached Kim and Sakura as well and helped Kim up, but she turned away, her little stroppy behaviour flooding back in.

"It's time I told you the truth about myself, George," said Emily sadly. "Something I've kept bottled up for many years."

"What?" asked Master Gracey, a look of worry on his face.

"Well for starters, my true name is not really Emily Cavanaugh!" said Emily.

Everyone in the room gasped, Gus' mouth hitting the floor and Master Gracey standing bolt upright, his eyes wide. Prudence's candelabra hit the floor as well, but it was quickly picked back up. Victoria's face went white as a sheet and Wolfgang looked like he going to faint. The children's faces were extremely shocked.

"Well, if you're name isn't what I thought, what is it then?" asked Master Gracey, gulping loudly.

"My true name is Constance Hennings, and you are not the first husband I have had," said the bride.

Everyone gasped a second time, much louder than before and several other ghosts had entered the room, interested by the commotion, including Tiki and Little Leota who stood in the doorframe, her mother, Madame Leota, in her grasp.

"I have had four previous husbands," explained Constance. "Do you wish to know who they were?"

"Go on," growled Master Gracey with maddened eyes.

"Very well. When did I first meet my first _love_…hmmm…let's see…" said Constance sinisterly. "Ah, yes! It was in 1871. I was in Paris on a holiday when I met Ambrose LaTour. He was a businessman in the high class and was helping in the construction of the Eiffel Tower. We fell in love and got married in one year. I soon discovered he had a huge fortune behind that safe door he had in his home. Unfortunately just several weeks after our marriage, he got terribly drunk and tried to rape me in the tool shed. I was panicked and was sure I was to die, but I the decided to fight back!"

The ghosts watched with mixed expressions. Master Gracey looked the most horrified.

"I grabbed the nearest item I could see – an axe – and used it to defend myself. Within five seconds I swung that axe, and Ambrose's head was rolling across the floor. He was dead!" continued Constance. "I couldn't believe what I had done at first…I had killed my own husband. But then it dawned on me, I now could inherit his entire fortune and best of all…I enjoyed killing him! I enjoyed the feel of stained blood on my fingers! I could do it again…"

"So you did! On your next three husbands…or should I say victims?" cried Madame Leota, catching everyone's attention that she was in their presence.

"Indeed. Next I met Frank, a brash gentleman from London. We got married and he offered me his entire fortune…for my fortune!" said Constance with anger. "He was obviously jealous that my fortune was higher than his so he wanted mine instead. I killed him with that same axe I used on Ambrose!"

"You little spoilt brat…" cursed Madame Leota.

"My third husband I liked. He was a Korean general named Marquis. He and I met on a voyage to America in 1874. It was he who proposed to be some months later and I accepted. Marquis gave me his heart, soul and body, as well as his fortune. He was generally the first husband I truly loved. However, he soon went off to war again and several months on I discovered he had been murdered on the battlefield, his head chopped off. His entire fortune went to me. The poor pathetic man that I loved was dead. I proposed to myself it was time I moved on…to my next husband," said Constance.

By now all the ghosts were looking at Constance with deep disgust and hatred. Ezra and Phineas had taken off their hats in sadness at the thought of this woman's massacre, and Gus looked like he was about to cry.

"My fourth husband was named Reginald. He was a dim-witted man who ran a popular travelling circus. He didn't have that much money, but still enough. He was dispatched on our wedding night!" said Constance. "And that's when I came across you George. I read in the news about your first wife falling into the jaws of an alligator. I also learnt that you had the biggest fortune of all!"

"Oh, I get it now…" said George, his head bowed and his eyes closed with tears running down his cheeks. "You planned to marry me and then behead me on our wedding night just like the others!"

"Correct…but when we got married I realised that there was something different about you, different from the others. You were kinder and not one of those eccentric creeps who thought they were gods or protectors of peace and humanity, just one of those individuals who wanted to live a normal life. That's why I didn't kill you," said Constance.

"But you thought of killing me, didn't you?" asked Master Gracey.

"Yes, I did think of killing you. But I never got the chance to do it, as Madame Leota over there ambushed me and pushed me out of the attic window to my demise!" said Constance.

"I did it to protect George!" cried Madame Leota in response, motioning for Little Leota to move into the room.

"You did it to protect me?" asked George in shock.

"Yes, you think I killed her to be with you?" asked Madame Leota.

"Well…but you still murdered my first wife, Lillian!" cried George.

"No I didn't. She lost her balance on their tightrope and fell to her demise. I was just there as a witness!" replied Madame Leota.

"Yes, she killed me to save you, but you imprisoned her in that ball, so George you are responsible for Leota's demise!" shouted Constance.

"I thought she was the lowest lifeform in this mansion, but now I see you truly are!" snapped George, but Constance just laughed lightly.

"Well you know what they say George, in wedding vows…till _death _do us part!" said Constance and before George's eyes, Constance's bouquet transformed into a bloodstained axe. With a laugh she tossed it at the ghosts. Little Leota snapped her fingers and a crackle of electricity hit the axe and caused it to go spinning back behind Constance, imbedding itself in the wall. Suddenly an evil laughter echoed across the attic and a mysterious cloaked figure appeared.

"Muhahahaha! You finally revealed the truth, Constance!" laughed the man.

"Who are you?" asked Master Gracey, but he noticed Constance had flinched.

The man laughed again. He wore clothes similar to that a man would wear at a funeral. A long purple cloak hid most of his features. He had skeletal hands, one of which held a hatbox. His face was a skull with wild eyes and long white hair. He grinned insanely.

"My name is Dr. Will Plough!" said the man. "Or you can call me the Hatbox Ghost!"

"Will Plough?" asked Madame Leota.

"Yes…I was Constance's fiancé before she met her first husband," explained the Hatbox Ghost. "She murdered me after a row and tossed my head in a hatbox!"

"And why is your head not in that hatbox now?" asked Ezra.

"Oh it is my friend, it is…" said the Hatbox Ghost and in a flash his head vanished and reappeared in the hatbox, before returning to his neck.

"Is what this man is saying true? IS IT?" roared Master Gracey.

"It is…" said Constance, glaring at the Hatbox Ghost with fear.

"You killed me my dear, and now I seek revenge!" cried the Hatbox Ghost. "As do these four gentlemen!"

The residents of the Haunted Mansion gasped as Constance's four previous husbands materialised, each with their heads stitched back to their bodies. All of them were covered in blood and stared coldly at Constance.

"Ambrose? Frank? Marquis? Reginald?" cried Constance in fear. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Bonjour, Cherie. We meet again!" cried Ambrose is French accent.

"Hello, Constance, my dear. You look delightfully terrified," said Frank.

"Marquis, don't tell me you hate me too?" asked Constance.

"Sometimes, Constance…love hurts!" roared Marquis and pulled out a scimitar from his belt.

"You see my dear, even your own husbands who your brutally murdered hate you. And as vengeance, we have come together to locate our most prized possessions and regain our former supernatural strength to destroy you and dominate the supernatural realm!" laughed the Hatbox Ghost. "And you will not stand in our way…none of you will!"

Everyone watched as the Hatbox Ghost lifted his hatbox and clutched the handle tightly.

"I've heard that song you're bust friends have invented, it's quite catchy. I've created my own verse for it: When the darkness wins and teleports away, for the spirits it is their doomsday, there will be a frightening boom and every ghost will need a tomb…grim grinning ghosts you are going to die!" sung the Hatbox Ghost and his hatbox was suddenly engulfed in green light.

Before anybody could even flinch, the entire attic disappeared. It was if time stopped for the ghosts and then the penultimate fate arrived…

**BOOM!**

The Haunted Mansion exploded, the windows shattering, walls collapsing and then entire structure falling to the ground in a matter of seconds. Parts of the house flew into the graveyard, crushing all in their way, until the entire area was covered in rubble. It was armageddon for the 1002 ghosts that dwelled inside. Soon silence followed…and only the sound of the wind and the Hatbox Ghost's laughter echoing overhead. The attic had collapsed onto the ballroom and the rest of the house fell with it. The house was now a pile of rubble, with various parts of the house visible in the wreckage. Suddenly, a small piece of wall moved and pushed aside…by Kim.

What a cliffhanger, eh? What will become of the happy haunts now and more importantly, who has survived? Find out next time in Happy Haunts 2, Chapter 3: Aftermath.


End file.
